multiples of three
by adventurtle
Summary: [leo/calypso, for the capture the flag comp.] Birds and their wings are not meant for cages, and Leo and Calypso know this better than anyone. (Birds are meant for nests.) / Alternatively, in which Zeus is evil and Leo and Calypso go on a road trip of sorts. {complete with a fluffy happy ending that will make your teeth rot}


**multiples of three**

* * *

**I - cages**

* * *

**1\. fear**

When Leo wakes up, he's cold and lost. There's nothing but darkness all around him; darkness and the scent of mould and the sound of dripping water and the feel of hard, slippery stone beneath his fingers.

He's not alone.

There's someone lying on the floor near him. He can feel their presence and their warmth, hear their breathing and smell a flowery, fruity scent that's oddly familiar to him.

Yet he is not afraid.

This presence doesn't feel threatening or malevolent. It feels innocent, lost and confused, just like him. He can tell the girl - because she smells and feels like a girl - is awake. Her breathing is too short and tense to be natural, and she's too still to be asleep. She's afraid, but he doesn't want her to be, so he pulls himself up into a sitting position - albeit difficultly, as every muscle in his body is aching - and opens his outstretched hand.

Nestled in his palm is a little fireball. It's small, but it's big enough to light up the room they're in. He can see the girl - the shape of her body, the colour of her dress - but he can't say her face, as she's lying on her side facing away from him, curled up in a ball. All he can make out is her caramel coloured locks, her slender figure and the terrible state of her once white dress.

The room itself is tiny, barely big enough to fit two people, a wooden bucket and most definitely the most terrifying thing in the room - the gaping hole in the middle of its floor. There are metal bars stopping the captives from falling through, but that doesn't make it any less petrifying to Leo.

It's dark outside, but Leo can make out city lights and building and cars and roads beneath. He recognizes the city. It's New York, and suddenly realization dawns on him: he's a prisoner on Mount Olympus. He has no idea why the gods have taken him captive, but he supposes he'll find out soon enough - maybe the girl knows something, too.

So he decides to go introduce himself.

When he goes to touch her shoulder, she turns around and gets to her feet so suddenly that Leo recoils and falls on his back. He looks up, ready to make a joke about the agonizing pain in his backside - and freezes.

The girl above him is Calypso.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stutters breathily. She shrugs.

"Same as you, I suppose. Imprisoned by the gods on Mount Olympus, currently in a cell somewhere above New York City, probably because of the crimes my father - that I haven't seen in thousands of years - committed. Maybe they decided the island wasn't punishment enough and sent me here instead. What about you?"

Leo shrugs too.

"I tried to bring you back."

"You shouldn't have," Calypso frowns. "You wouldn't be here is you hadn't."

"I swore an oath," Leo says. "I wasn't about to break it."

Calypso doesn't answer, but he can see in her eyes that she agrees.

A comfortable silence washes over them, only interrupted by the sounds of the city below. Calypso slides down with her back against the wall to end up sitting next to Leo, but doesn't say a word.

Finally, it's Leo who breaks the silence.

"I'm scared, Calypso. Are you?"

"I am," she answers. "Fear is always the first step."

* * *

**2\. anger**

When he wakes up the next morning, still in that tiny little cell, Leo's angry. Calypso sits in the corner and watches him impassibly as he goes around punching the walls and sending fireballs flying at them.

"How dare they," he rages, sending a fireball flying through the hold in the floor of the cell. "How dare they do this to us? How dare they use the crimes of your father against us?"

His knuckles are bloody and his body is shaking with exhaustion but in his eyes burn hatred and fury, and his face is twisted into an expression of pure rage. Beneath the cell, through the bars, he can see New York burning, and nothing has ever made him happier.

"Let them burn," he growls. "Let them all burn, and let Mount Olympus burn with them, and the gods too!"

"If they burn, so do we," Calypso remarks, but Leo doesn't seem to care.

"So what? We will burn for their crimes, but so will they, and it will be the last time they ever harm us, I'll make sure of that."

His face is red now, smoke pouring out of his ears, fists clenched and body taut and tense with anger.

Finally, Calypso stands. In a few graceful steps, she ends up standing right in front of him, and grabs his wrists in her small hands.

"Calm down, Leo. They will answer for this, I'm sure, but there is nothing we can do for now but wait."

"Wait?" Leo scoffs. "We can't wait. If we wait, we'll die of dehydration before the end of the week, and I will not go like that. They can humiliate me all they want, but I'll die a hero's death in the end, and they will pay me back for everything I have done for them. And trust me, Calypso, the price will not be cheap. They will pay dearly for their wrongs."

Calypso just ignores him, pulling him over to the wall with a grasp as light as a feather yet as strong as a bear's. She slides down into a sitting position, pulling him down with her, and leans back against the wall, as far as possible from the gaping hole in the centre of the room. There, she closes her eyes.

She still hasn't let go of Leo's hand, and Leo's still shaking, but he's starting to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Caly. I just hate them so much. I'm so angry..."

Calypso nods, eyes still closed.

"Fear is the first step, and anger is the second."

* * *

**3\. pain**

When sunrise arrives the morning after, Leo is starting to feel a little delirious from dehydration. His growling stomach feels like it's eating itself up.

Every single part of his body aches, and he's discovered exactly how embarrassing it is to relieve oneself in a tiny, shared cell like this - and simultaneously realized the true purpose of the hole in the floor. His knuckles are bloody, the skin on them ripped to shreds, and his clothes are burned and in tatters.

Leo wants many things right now - for instance, some fresh clothes, a slightly bigger and hopefully not shared cell, some plasters and some paracetamol, some food, and most of all _water_.

Calypso and he are both so weak they can barely move - not that need to, of course. He knows she's in pain too. He hears her whimper in agony during the night, sometimes.

The gods have captured them, and now left them to die a slow death in some stupid little cell, and Leo wants to be angry so badly, but the pain absorbs it all until nothing remains but a permanent burn and ache.

But worse than the pain in his limbs and in his stomach is the _cold_. The cell is high up, small and damp, with no means of producing heat, and sometimes the icy winter wind creeps in through the hole and blows around the cell for a while before leaving to find someone else to freeze to death.

Fire cannot harm Leo, but nothing burns quite like the cold, and right now he realizes that he probably won't wake up tomorrow morning, frozen to death during the night.

He almost gives up, right then and there, but as evening comes and the sun sets a bundle appears in the corner of the room with two thick wool blankets, some warm clothes and a week's worth of food and water.

And when he settles down that night, full and quenched and warm, he decides that pain is the third step, and probably the shortest.

As if she's reading his thoughts, Calypso moves her head in the slightest of nods.

Leo smiles.

_Pain is the third step._

* * *

**4\. regret**

"I'm sorry."

These are the first words Leo utters that morning, and the last of the day - he spends the rest of it crying.

Calypso can't get a word out of him, not for a week. He barely eats, although he drinks more than his fill, and in the evening leaves both blankets to Calypso and shivers the night away alone in a corner.

Eventually, though, she gets the truth out of him, and he spends an entire morning word-vomiting about how sorry he his and that if he hadn't tried to bring her back, maybe the gods would have left her in peace, and how if it weren't for him she'd probably at least have a better place to stay; and while he talks he cries, tears flowing uncontrollably down his cheeks.

Calypso just holds him in her arms, whispering words of comfort in his ear, and as he cries she cries with him, salty tears flowing down her face and her neck and disappearing in the crease of her mouth and the collar of her sweater.

And when finally all their tears have dried up, they lie there on the cold stone floor of their cell, limbs tangled and entwined, and do their very best to forget, but still the scent of the fumes from the city below and the sound of the cars and the feel of the tears drying on their faces lingers on.

And no matter how hard she tries, Calypso can't forget the sound of Leo's sobs and his mumbled apologies as he weeps in her arms, and no matter how many times she tells him that it's not his fault, not in the slightest bit, he doesn't believe her, and the dark cloud that is regret takes over their minds as the fourth step comes to its climax.

"Regret comes fourth, Leo, and it is the most devastating step of all of them," she murmurs into his hair. And no matter how quiet her words are, she doesn't doubt that he hears her loud and clear, and that he understands.

* * *

**5\. hopelessness**

Hopelessness comes like a silent assassin in the middle of the night, and when he wakes up in the morning Leo doesn't want to move a limb.

There's a fresh wicker basket of clothes and food and water right next to the hole, but he doesn't care enough to reach out and grab it. He just wants to let himself die.

He'll probably die here anyway in a few years' time, when the gods decide what to do with them or forget about them and leave them to rot away in this cell.

In other news, Leo stinks. So does Calypso, actually, but it's unsurprising. They've been here for weeks, and their hair is greasy, their skin grimy and their teeth rotting, and the pile of dirty clothes in one corner of the cell never ceases to grow.

The hole in the cell is actually a gift, Leo realizes. If it hadn't been there, they would probably be dead from the pungent stench already.

So hey, they might be slowly freezing to death, but at least the smell isn't too bad.

To be honest, all of Leo's thoughts seem to lead back to death. It's inevitable; looming over the horizon like a huge dark shadow. Leo just wishes it were closer, wishes it would act quicker, stop teasing and be done with it. He doesn't want to live anymore, so he just lies there and lets a few quiet tears slip out of his eyes until Calypso wakes up and drags the basket over to him and starts force-feeding him some bread.

He just lets her do whatever she wants without responding. She could kill him right here and right now and he wouldn't mind. In fact, he would rather like that.

He spends the day in this lethargic state, with Calypso doing everything for him.

"The fifth step," she sighs as she feeds him dinner, "is hopelessness. It didn't last too long for me - let's hope it doesn't for you."

**6\. freedom**

It takes Leo a few days to return to a slightly better state. He's not himself, no, not by any means, but at least he's not sulking on the floor any longer.

Calypso has put him to the task of sorting through all the worn and dirty clothes to determine which are reusable and which can be tossed through the hole to try to rid the room of its stench. It's a long, boring and smelly task, but at least it takes his mind off things for a while.

He's almost finished when, right at the bottom of the pile, he finds his old jacket, the one he was wearing when he woke up in the cell on the very first day. On a whim, he decides to check the pockets, and his brow creases when his fingers brush cool metal.

He pulls it out, and realizes what it is.

It's a remote.

And it's also a chance to get out of here.

A few days before being imprisoned, Leo had built a remote for Festus - not to communicate with him, since he can do that vocally, but to call the bronze dragon to him when he finds himself in great need.

And he _is _in great need of a giant, fire-breathing metal dragon right now.

So, with a grin, he presses the button, and sits back and waits.

It takes no time at all for Festus to arrive. Camp Half Blood isn't that far away, and Festus can fly really fast when he wants to.

It's only when Festus starts hovering under the cell that Leo realizes the main problem - how to get through the bars.

"Festus!" he yells at his dragon. "Burn them!"

And then he leaps back, pulling Calypso with him and shielding her with his body as the cell turns into a flaming furnace around them.

By the time Festus has burned right through the metal, Leo's shirt is almost gone, burnt black by the flames, but he's completely unharmed. He leaps up, offering his hand to Calypso with a grin. She takes it, and pulls herself up.

The bottom of her dress and the ends of her hair are slightly black, but other than that she seems alright, so Leo gestures for her to follow before jumping right through the hole.

Luckily, Festus is right under the cell, and Leo lands nimbly on his bronze back, catching Calypso when she follows.

"Sit down," he says. "And don't be scared. Festus won't hurt you."

"You named your giant metal dragon Happy?" she asks, raising an eyebrow as she makes herself comfortable on Festus' warm, smooth back.

Leo just shrugs and turns around, leaning forward to whisper a few words in Festus' ear.

"North, boy. Fly north."

Then he straightens with a grin, as if he's speaking to the entire world and not just to his dragon and the nymph sitting behind him, because he's finally free. After five steps of pain and suffering, the sixth is freedom.

"We're going to Alaska."

* * *

**II - wings**

* * *

**1\. elation**

They're crossing the border into Pennsylvania when Leo finally realizes what's happening and lets out a loud laugh.

"We're free!" he yells into the crisp, cold breeze. "Free!"

Calypso laughs with him for a few seconds, but sets a cautious hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful," she whispers. "The gods probably know we're gone by now. I wouldn't make us even more conspicuous if I were you."

Leo immediately quiets down, but the smile doesn't leave his face.

"Even if they catch us," he answers, "at least we'll have tried. And that's more than enough for me."

Calypso simply leans back and shrugs.

"When can we stop? We're going to need clothes and food."

Leo thinks for a minute before answering.

"How about Toronto? I'd say it's about three and half hours' flight from here."

"Sure," Calypso says, "why not?"

Leo grins.

"I think we're gonna make it, Caly."

Calypso smiles back, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"So do I, Leo. So do I."

* * *

**2\. determination**

Their stop in Toronto is rather successful. They wash the grime off of their bodies as much as possible before having lunch in a small café in the old town, then head to a grocery store to get some food and drink, then to a clothing shop to buy some fresh, clean clothes.

Calypso's odd, slightly burnt attire attracts some looks from a few passer-by's, but other than that the trip goes smoothly. They get changed in a public restroom before heading off to find Festus.

They find him alright. He's waiting for them on the banks of Lake Ontario, but he's not alone.

There's a god with him. Leo assumes it's Poseidon, from the Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts, but he doesn't seem to wish them any harm. He's standing next to Festus with his hands extended, palms up, in front of him.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you, and neither will any of my fellow Olympians. Zeus is the one who wanted to imprison you, but he knew his decision would not be approved by the council, so he acted behind our backs and kidnapped you. I can assure you that he will attempt to harm you during your journey, but no other god or goddess will. In fact..." he trails off with a frown.

"Here," he says suddenly, tossing something at him. Leo catches it thanks to his demigod reflexes, then opens his fist to find... a pearl.

"Keep it safe," Poseidon says. "If you ever need me, crush it under your foot and I will come to your aid. I wish you luck in your travels, and take care. Farewell," he says, raising his hand to say goodbye.

And suddenly he disappears.

Leo doesn't quite know what to make of this visit, so he doesn't dwell on it any longer. Instead, he just hops back onto Festus' back, pulling Calypso with him, and they're off again, heading northwest as fast as possible.

Night is falling by the time they reach their next stop: Thunder Bay. The name doesn't bode well with Leo, reminds him of Zeus and the god's profound desire to kill both of them, but it's the only big town in the area, so they make do.

They find an almost empty motel in the suburbs, and Calypso manipulates the mist to get them a room for the night. It takes several golden drachma and a couple hours of negotiation to work, but hey, they get a two bed room in the end.

It's midnight by the time they get to sleep, and they're up early in the morning to leave the motel before the owner realizes that they haven't exactly paid - or at least not in dollars. They find Festus on the banks of Lake Superior, but this time again, he's not alone. It seems to be a bit of a pattern, and Leo absentmindedly wonders if Festus attracts gods in some odd manner.

The god waiting for them this time is Hermes, judging by his postman's attire and the delivery van parked near him with 'Hermes Delivery' written in big bold letters on the side. Unfortunately, his expression is sombre and his posture tense.

"I can't stay for long," he hisses, throwing anxious looks all around, "but I need to give you something. Take the van. It's less conspicuous than the dragon, and you'll be safer if Zeus happens to throw a temper tantrum. Don't worry about your dragon, I'll get it back to camp safely. Now go!"

He doesn't even leave them time to respond before he's tossing the keys at Leo and promptly disappearing, along with Festus. Leo frowns.

"He better not hurt my dragon," he mutters, scowling. Calypso places a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"I would trust Hermes, if I were you. Now come on. I want you to teach me how to drive this thing," she says with a smile, gesturing towards the van.

Leo grins back.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

They reach Winnipeg next, after about ten hours of driving during which Leo teaches Calypso how to drive and the pair stuff their faces with marshmallows - which, oddly enough, seem to be the only thing in the van. It's a good thing they thought to take all their supplies and provisions with them to the motel in Thunder Bay, and didn't leave them with Festus to disappear back to Camp Half Blood, or they would have been in quite a bit of trouble. Luckily for Leo, Calypso's a smart girl, unlike him - he's neither smart, nor a girl - and makes all the right decisions.

They don't spend much time in Winnipeg - Leo wants to stay, to rest for a couple of days, but they don't have time to rest, so by the time the sun rises they're on the road again, still heading northwest.

When they arrive in Saskatoon after ten more hours driving, Leo toys with the idea of stopping there, but eventually decides against it. The sun hasn't even started setting yet, and Alaska is still rather far away.

And so they go on for a few more hours until they reach Edmonton. By that time the sky is dark and starless, with clouds covering up the moon, and Leo frowns as he gets out of the van in front of another cheap hotel.

And so things go on as usual, Calypso manipulates the mist to get them a room, and in the morning they're on their way again.

But Leo doesn't want to leave - Edmonton is pretty in sunlight and he's tired and worn to the bone, but they need to go on. They can't rest until they reach Alaska, so off they go again.

* * *

After Edmonton, there are no more cities. There's a few small towns and villages here and there in which a kind soul will offer them a bed for the night, but that's all the civilisation there is up north.

They go slower than before up here, too. Night comes quicker, and Leo doesn't dare drive at night, especially since it's winter. The clothes they bought in Toronto aren't suited to this kind of weather, and neither are they. They spend as much time as possible in the van, huddled together in the backseat. The heating in it is mediocre, but at least there is heating.

It's on the morning of the second day of their trip from Edmonton that Zeus strikes.

The day starts out crisp cold and sunny, but by the time ten o'clock rolls around the sky is covered by black storm clouds.

Leo can't help but think that this kind of weather isn't natural.

That's when the storm starts for real.

The rain pours down in buckets and the wind batters the sides of the van as if it's trying - albeit half-heartedly - to knock it over. Thunder booms overhead and lightning illuminates the skies in the distance.

This storm isn't going to disappear anytime soon, but Leo realizes that Zeus can't do much this close to Alaska, so he stops the van on the side of the road, crawls into the back with Calypso, pulls a blanket over them and waits.

"Leo?" Calypso says in a small, meek voice. "D'you think we'll be okay?"

Leo smiles down at her.

"I do. We're too close to the border for Zeus to do any serious harm."

"Okay," she frowns. "How far is it to Juneau?"

Leo frowns back.

"We're not going to Juneau."

Calypso pulls away and gazes up at Leo as her frown deepens.

"Why not?"

Leo shrugs.

"There's no point. Even if we stop there, we'll have to leave Alaska again for a bit to get to Anchorage. There's no roads along the coast, you have to go back into Canada. Plus, in Alaska there may be no gods, but there are definitely monsters. The gods are weak up here, and there's less monsters to worry about. In fact..." Leo trails off with a frown. "Don't you think it's odd that we haven't encountered any monsters so far?"

Calypso shrugs.

"We've been moving rather fast. Maybe they just haven't caught our scent."

All the same, Leo finds it rather weird, and when the storm finally clears up sometime during the night, it's with an anxious lump in his throat that he sets off the next morning.

Luckily, the monsters leave them alone for the rest of the day, and they've reached a town called Whitehorse by the time the sun starts to set.

They stay there for longer than usual; long enough to buy more food and some warmer clothes. All in all, it's a successful expedition, but Leo still throws glances over his shoulder whenever he can, anticipating the inevitable monster attack.

Luckily, they get back to the van safe and sound, wrapped up in their brand new coats and scarves and hats and gloves and warm sweaters and boots.

It's then that they make one fortunate discovery, and it's all thanks to Calypso.

She trips as she gets into the van, and as she falls she presses a button underneath the back seats. As if by magic, the seats just pop open, revealing a secret compartment beneath. And in said compartment, they find exactly what they need: weapons.

There's a short Celestial bronze sword, an Imperial Gold dagger, and a bow and arrows with Celestial bronze tips.

Leo grins.

The monsters can come. He's not afraid anymore.

And sure enough, they come.

By the time the sun starts to set the next day, they've crossed the border. There's a proud grin on Leo's face, and he doesn't really care what happens next because they've made it. Finally.

Unfortunately, where there are no gods, monsters rule, and sure enough, Leo's barely gotten out of the car when he gets ambushed by three dracaenae.

He doesn't care. He just grins and lifts his sword.

The road is deserted and there's nothing to worry about other than the monsters in front of him, but even with his mediocre sword-fighting skills, he's quickly sliced through two of them. Calypso hurls the dagger at the third, and it lodges itself in the snake woman's neck with a sickening thump before she crumbles into dust.

Leo just smiles.

They're _alive_.

* * *

**3\. relief**

They drive throughout the night for the first time since leaving Toronto, and by the time the sun rises they've arrived.

They're in Anchorage. Finally.

They stop in a small café for breakfast before heading on to a hotel where they rent a room for a few nights as they decide what they're going to do.

Unfortunately, they're two teenagers with no money. They drove the whole way without a license, and Calypso doesn't even have ID. The only things they actually own at this point are Leo's tool belt, the weapons and the van - Hermes can't exactly come and pick them up in Alaska.

Fortunately, all their problems are solved in the space of ten minutes by the apparition of one very unexpected person: Nico di Angelo.

He quickly hands them keys (house keys and car keys), a credit card, an ID card for Calypso, driving licenses for both of them and a map of the city with a house circled in red.

"Here. Take these and find the house. Don't ask how I got all of this, you really don't want to know. There's a car parked in the driveway of the house, but you can keep the van anyway if you want to, Hermes says. I've got to go now, but, y'know... good luck and all."

And then he turns away and gathers the shadows around himself while Leo and Calypso stare at each other, completely bewildered.

"Oh, and one last thing," Nico says with a grin. "My father wants you to know he's rooting for you."

And then the son of Hades disappears into the shadows.

* * *

**III - nests**

* * *

**1) 3 years**

The first thing Leo and Calypso do after settling into their new home is getting jobs. They're both over eighteen, but they're pathetically unqualified, so they use the money Hades gave them to open a garage. 'Leo &amp; Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters,' they call it, and it's perfect.

Calypso makes lemonade and fresh fruit smoothies and cupcakes and fruit salads and sells them over the counter while Leo deals with the garage side of things. Calypso also deals with the finances because, despite being stuck on an isolated island for thousands of years, she's surprisingly good at maths.

They're not rich, but they make decent money out of the garage, and that added to the money Hades left them is more than enough to live by.

And for the first time in his life, Leo is truly happy. He has everything he ever wants, and he plans on it staying that way.

* * *

**2) 6 years**

Leo never specifically asks Calypso to be his girlfriend. It just happens progressively, as some things do, and after their brief couple of weeks as fugitives they get closer and closer, so that after a few months of living together they're perfectly comfortable with sharing a bed, and they feel free to kiss each other or take each other out for dinner whenever they want to.

And after a few years, he's perfectly comfortable with getting down on one knee for her. She says yes.

They get married in September, and Calypso's hair shines like burnished bronze in the sun as her white gown rustles the dead leaves on the floor. All their friends are there; Jason and Nico, Piper and Reyna, Percy and Annabeth, Hazel and Frank and even Travis and Katie and Chris and Clarisse and the oddest couple of them all, Drew and Octavian, but even they're smiling and everything's absolutely perfect and Leo can't think of any other way he'd want to spend his life other than with Calypso.

Sometimes it's a lonely life, living in Alaska, but their old friends visit often and they make new friends, like Louis who's a regular at the garage because the only thing he knows how to do to his bike is ride it and he stresses out when the slightest thing goes wrong, or Mackenzie from that café they ate breakfast at on their first day in Anchorage, which they still return to at least once a week, for the memories, and also for the delicious food.

Leo likes to think Calypso's happy here too. Some days she sits on the porch watching the Hyperborean giants play with giant evergreens like toys with a soft smile on her face, and every day Leo loves her more and more and more.

And she loves him back.

* * *

**3) 12 years**

Leo never dreamed of having children. It's not the kind of thing that happens to a demigod, not usually, but Leo isn't really your usual demigod.

Yes, he and Calypso have a daughter.

Her name is Silena, and she has adorable bronze curls, creamy pale skin and eyes like melted chocolate.

Sometimes when Percy and Annabeth come to visit she plays with their son Luke, who has messy blond hair and eyes like the sea on a calm, sunny day; and sometimes when it's Jason and Nico who come around she plays with their adopted daughter Bianca, who happens to be a daughter of Hecate and is the spitting image of Nico, but with eyes greener than the evergreen forests behind Leo and Calypso's home.

Sometimes it's Reyna and Piper who visit, and with them their adopted twin sons of Hermes, Theseus and Odysseus, who they call Thess and Od for short, and who look completely identical, with chestnut curls, cheeky smiles and eyes bluer than the sky on a summer day.

And sometimes it's Hazel and Frank, with their daughter Emily Marie, who's a shy little thing with pin-straight, coal black hair and bright golden eyes.

Louis and Mackenzie have children too, twins, a girl and a boy named Rachel and Harry with Mackenzie's bright red hair and freckles and Louis' blue-grey eyes.

It's the perfect life, and Leo loves every part of it, loves Alaska and its evergreen forests and Anchorage and his garage and the adorable children and his beautiful September bride.

They've gone from prisoners to fugitives to happy and Leo wants it to last forever.

Anchorage is their Ogygia, but this time it's not a prison, it's a home, and Leo realizes that all he ever wanted, all along, was a home.

And now he has one.

_He has a home._

* * *

_Written for the Capture the flag comp._

_Gods, that took forever. Thank god it's over now._

_Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!_


End file.
